


Protected

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [11]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sportahusbands, Tumblr Prompt, pixel meant to do that, the kids are scary, violence in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Multiple People on tumblr sent in: "I would like to see (insert character here) being protective!"Three strangers enter Lazytown and run their stupid mouths. They get whats coming to them.[contains multiple prompts]





	1. Sportacus

**Author's Note:**

> (Summery for this chapter: protective Sportacus is best sport. Sportacus happens to hear someone make jokes about Robbie's tic's, can be a child or adult that's new to town.)
> 
> This turned into a series because people kept asking for more protective characters. Huge thanks to Rottensocksandfluff for helping work out what to do with this first one.
> 
> Also, this was the first prompt to break 200 notes?? I only just noticed?? 0_o I'm glad so many people liked it. I hope you people here on ao3 enjoy it too!
> 
> (side note: I'm super proud of this ficlet because I was able to turn the word 'husband' into a death knell >:D)

“Oh hey, we’re in Lazytown, right? So that Rotten guy’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

“Rotten? He’s the town’s villain right? I think I’ve heard of him.”

“You’ve probably  _heard_  him too. That guy talks to himself all the time. He’s such a freak.” 

Sportacus, who had been doing push-ups behind a wall in the park, froze. He wasn’t usually one for eavesdropping or spying, but the conversation the three strangers were having as they walked by struck a nerve. He crouched low behind the wall and popped his head up, watching them. 

“Right? I remember seeing him in Mayhem Town once. He even  _walks_  like a freak,” One stranger, a man in a grey shirt, gave an exaggerated frown and hunched his shoulders up to his ears, almost waddling with his knees bent. The other two laughed at the inaccurate display. Sportacus’ eyes narrowed.

The second stranger, a woman with a large white hat, giggled, “I think I  _have_  seen him then! He comes into my shop sometimes. He always makes these weird faces when he’s looking around.” She scrunched up her own features and crossed her eyes. This was met with more laughter. Sportacus tried very hard not to grind his teeth.

“That’s so him!” cried the third stranger, even though it  _wasn’_ _t_ , “I’ve heard he’s pretty stupid for a villain too. Lets little kids beat him. Lives underground like a mole.” He shook his head, “People like that ought to be put away.”

That was the last straw.

Sportacus leapt over the wall he had been hiding behind and ran at the strangers. He flipped over the three of them and landed in front of them, hands on his hips and fake smile plastered on his face, “Hello there!”

They all jumped at his sudden appearance. The man in the grey shirt pointed, “Hey, you’re that blue sport guy! Sporta-somethin’.”

“I’m Sportacus,” Sportacus said, jabbing a finger at his chest, “I’m Lazytown’s hero.”

The woman with the while hat snorted, “We were just talking about your freakish villain,” she giggled unkindly, “Looks like this town doesn’t need you too much. That guy makes his own problems.”

“About that…” Sportacus walked up closer to them, standing a foot away, “I don’t think you three know Robbie at all.”

The third stranger laughed, “What’s to know? He’s a weirdo, end of story.”

Sportacus hummed, reaching up to scratch his cheek with his left hand, “Well for one thing, my  _husband_ ,” he flexed the fingers of his left hand deliberately, “is a very smart man. He makes all his own inventions  _and_  his own clothes. He’s kind and caring and  _never_  makes fun of people for things they can’t help.”

All three strangers were staring at him at this point, no longer smiling, moving their gazes between him and the ring on his finger.

Sportacus forced out a laugh, “Actually, speaking of tics, I have one too,” he said, stepping even closer to them and dropping all mirth from his face, “Whenever I hear people talk badly about my loved ones, I can’t help but want to break their noses. Weird, isn’t it?” He lowered his voice, “In fact, the only thing that stops me is if they leave Lazytown very,  _very_  fast.”

That was all it took to make the strangers bolt. Sportacus smirked to himself and walked away, absently rubbing his thumb over his ring.


	2. Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Idk if you've already done this but what about a protective Robbo to go along with your protective Sporp? Rob runs into those three people who are a bit sour about their encounter with the sport man and take to coping by making fun of his mannerisms and accent and Robbie is having none of it.

Robbie had just stepped out of his lair when he heard a noise on the other side of the billboard. It sounded like someone out of breath. Or multiple someones. He frowned. Was it Sportacus back from a jog around town? No, his husband had only just left. So who was…?

“That was CRAZY!” Came a stranger’s voice from behind the billboard, “Are we sure he’s the hero of this place?” 

“Maybe his freak of a husband is rubbing off on him,” said another stranger, “But I’ve heard weird things about that guy before. He always does those flips to scare kids.”

“ _Scare_  them?!” Cried a woman’s voice, “No, no wait. Let’s not do this again. You don’t know who could be listening. Again.”

There was a snort and the second stranger spoke again with arrogance, “Now that I’ve had time to think about it, I’m pretty sure I could have taken that Sporta _freak_.”

Robbie had been pretty sure he knew who they were taking about from the first sentence but not only did that last line confirm it, it made his blood boil. Quietly as he could, he jumped back into his lair, half a plan forming in his mind.

The sound system was on in the bunker and he could still hear the strangers’ conversation.

“Are you nuts?! That guy looked ready for murder!” said the woman.

“Yeah but did you hear him  _speak_? He can barely say his own name! Probably couldn’t back up his threat,” he pitched his voice, very badly in Robbie’s opinion, “Hallow! Oom Spootocoos. Oom dey hero!”

Oh Robbie was  _no_ t going to let them get away with this. He threw the switch on the disguise machine, spinning to allow the garment to wrap around him.

“HA! That’s exactly how he sounded!” laughed the first voice. “I bet he was all talk. We should totally go back there and rough him up a bit. The children will probably thank us. Must be creepy having a grown man hanging around and-”

Robbie didn’t hear the rest of that sentence and he never wanted to. He grabbed the correct prop and charged up the pipe. When he reached the surface, he kicked down the door in the billboard.

Three shocked faces greeted him as he stepped through. One was a woman in a white hat. Another, a man in a grey shirt. The third man got into what he probably thought was a fighting stance. 

“Look man,” he said, “We don’t want any trouble-”

“Trouble?” Said Rottenbeard, holding up his sword, “Lad, you’re already _in_  trouble.”

The woman hid behind grey shirt, “I _told_ you anyone could be listening! This town is full of  _freaks_!”

“You’ll want to stop staying such things, lass,” Rottenbread said, flashing a gold toothed grin, “least you walk out of here missin’ a few fingers.”

She snapped her mouth shut.

The third stranger said, “Put down the sword, coward, and fight me like a man!”

“Give up the advantage? Doesn’t sound smart, does it? You know what does? You three settin’ sail for home and never returnin’”

“Leave us alone!” Said grey shirt, “I don’t know what we did to you-”

“Insultin’ a man’s husband be  _worse_  than insultin’ himself,” Rottenbeard took a step closer to the group, still holding up his sword, “And you’ve done nothin’ but insult mine since you got here.”

“Wait…” Grey shirt squinted, “ _Rotten_? Is that you?”

“That’s  _Captain Rottenbeard_  to you, Landlubber!”

The third stranger threw up his hands, “Great! Twin lectures from the homos! ‘Don’t say mean things about my boy toy, no matter how true they are!’” he spat at Rottenbeard’s feet, “Neither of you have the guts to-”

He didn’t finish his statement. Quicker than he had done anything in his life, Robbie closed the gap between them and thrust the sword against the stranger’s neck. The man went pale.  

“Say one more word,” Rottenbeard whispered, “and you’ll not leave here with both ears.”

Shaking, the man gulped. Rottenbread took that to mean he understood and stepped back just far enough for the man to run back to his friends. All three of them ran after that, tripping over themselves and pushing each other to the ground in an effort to get away as fast as possible. They ran even faster when Robbie let out his best pirate’s laugh.

Smiling, he turned back to his lair, eager to get out of his outfit. A warm feeling had spread through his chest at the thought of Sportacus defending him from these bullies. Robbie needed to find him and thank him  _personally_.

 


	3. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the kids meet those meanies that made fun of Sportacus and Robbie cause why not  
> Additional Prompt: Since you have protective Sportacus and protective Robbie. What about protective kids!! Kids literally be scary if they want to and i’d Love to see it ;)

“Sportahusband!”

Sportacus, who had been in the middle of series of flips, stopped and turned around when he heard Robbie’s voice. Without warning, Robbie slammed into him, capturing Sportacus in a tight hug. He buried his face in the crook of Sportacus’ neck. Sportacus automatically wrapped his arms around him. He had a distressing guess as to what had caused this embrace.

“Did you, by any chance, run into three jerks just now?” Sportacus asked, rubbing a hand up and down Robbie’s back.

“I love you,” was Robbie’s response, which Sportacus took for a ‘yes’, “I love you and your accent.” 

His heart leapt at the thought of Robbie defending him from those strangers and he kissed the side of Robbie’s head, “I love you and all your tics. Every one of them,” he sighed, “I’m sorry you had to face them.”

Robbie chuckled, “I’m sorry I had to miss you in action. Apparently you were terrifying.” He finally picked his head up, keeping his arms around Sportacus’ middle. His eyes looked a little watery to Sportacus. He wanted to address that but Robbie ducked his head to kiss him. Sportacus was all too happy for the distraction.

There was a sudden buzzing noise, like an 80 pound bee, and they broke apart, looking around. From Pixel’s house, a large round drone shot out of the window. Robbie jumped into Sportacus’ arms with a yelp.

The drone buzzed past the two of them and flew off. Seconds later, five children came running out of Pixel’s house, watching the drone and cheering. Pixel was holding a controller and had that same look on his face whenever he was paying more attention to what he was seeing in his glasses than to the world around him.

“What’s going on?” Sportacus said, placing Robbie gently back on his feet.

“Me and Ziggy saw those bullies before when they were being mean to Robbie,” Stephanie explained, “Then you made them leave and we went to tell the others.”

Trixie interrupted “Pixel followed them with one of his drones to make sure they really left Lazytown.”

“And he saw Robbie fighting them off too,” Stingy said.

“And now he’s sending a BIGGER drone!” Ziggy said, “To make  _extra sure_  they leave Lazytown! Forever!”

Sportacus knew he probably shouldn’t encourage the harassment of strangers but he couldn’t help but smile at them all. He looked up at Robbie to find him struggling to keep a straight face.

Robbie bit his lip before asking, “For how long did you say?”

“FOR _EVER_!” The kids chorused. Robbie burst out laughing.

Pixel waved a hand to get everyone’s attention, “They just saw my drone! Wow, they’re  _reall_ y running fast now.”

The rest of the kids gathered around Pixel, asking for updates and giggling at Pixel’s descriptions. Sportacus took hold of Robbie’s right hand with his left, lacing their fingers together. Robbie lifted their joint hands and kissed Sportacus’ ring. 

A sudden loud boom broke the moment.

“Pixel, we want them  _out of town_ , not  _dead_!”

“That was just a firecracker! Sorry, I hit the wrong button. I think that lady fainted.”

 


	4. Glanni and Íþróttaálfurinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're probably tired of the protective asks but what if the meanies ran into glanni and/or Ithro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "protective prompts" I've gotten as of 5/6/17. I'll leave this as incomplete for now in case I get more. As the tags say, this is the one where someone does a violence. 
> 
> (enjoy the Star Wars reference. I posted this original on May 4th ;D)

“Why do we always have to have our dates in Mayhem Town?” Íþróttaálfurinn grumbled, “You know I have an air balloon, right? We could go literally anywhere.”

“They know me here,” Glanni said, “We get stuff for free. Haven’t you ever wondered why I never make you pay for anything when we’re in Mayhem Town?”

“I thought that was because  _you_  paid for them!”

“Oh my sweet innocent Íþró…”

They were interrupted by three people Íþró vaguely recognized as locals. A man in a grey shirt raced up to Íþró and grabbed his arms, gasping for breath. Another man ran up as well, carrying a woman who was missing a shoe.

“You… you gotta help us!” Grey shirt said, “Something’s after us!”

Immediately on high alert, Íþró whipped his head around, “Where? What is?”

“A killer robot!” The man holding the woman said.

“It can fly and shoot fire and it’s really loud and—!” The woman stopped, looking up, “Oh it’s… it’s gone?”

Glanni and Íþró looked up. There was no killer robot as for as they could tell.

“Do you three need help?” Íþró asked as kindly as possibly, “Perhaps some water or a place to sit down for a moment?”

Glanni mumbled, “Or maybe to lay off the drugs?” Íþró elbowed him. Glanni rolled his eyes, bored of the conversation.

The second man all but dropped the woman to the ground, “It’s  _Lazytown_  who needs help!” His hands balled into fists, glaring back over his shoulder. 

The woman wrapped her arms around herself, “Who the HELL is in charge of that town that they let the hero  _and_  villain run it? And get  _married_?!”

Grey shirt was nodding in agreement, “It’s  _disgusting_  that people like that are in charge of children. What if ALL those kids turn into gay, lisping, underground  _freaks_? Someone needs to step in and help them!”

Íþró narrowed his eyes, “I don’t think you should talk about Robbie and Sportacus Rotten like that.”

“It’s even in their  _name_ ,” The second man scoffed. He had apparently missed Íþró’s tone.

Grey shirt said, “All we did was tell them what people _really_ think of them and they threatened us! It’s not our fault they’re reta-”

Glanni stepped forward and punched him square in the face. Grey shirt fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nose.

“ _Hey_!” The second man took a swing at Glanni. Glanni ducked and elbowed the man in the stomach, making him double over in pain. The woman screamed, stumbling backward. Glanni grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her a few inches off the ground. 

“ _What did you people do to them_?” Glanni hissed.

“Glanni! That’s enough!” 

Glanni turned around, about to tell Íþró that is was  _absolutely not enough_. Íþró stood just behind him, grey shirt slung over his shoulder and a white knuckle grip on the second man.

“Grab her,” Íþró ordered, “We’re taking them to the police station.”

“Y-you’re  _arresting_  us?!” The woman cried. “What did we do to-” She yelped as Glanni picked her up. Her other shoe fell to the ground.

“Disturbing the peace in Lazytown, fabricating an emergency, jaywalking, and a few other things I’m going to come up with on the way,” Íþró said.

Glanni grinned, “I love you.”

Íþró smirked, “I know.” 


	5. Bessie and Milford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More "Protection" series! Bessie using the power of Gossip to get the jerks blacklisted or otherwise ruin their lives. And the Mayor reaching out with an olive branch and an opportunity for them not to be jerks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ups to Celepom (who you may know for her amazing Lazytown art) for send in this idea. I really wanted to include Bessie and Milford but didn't know how. Hope this turned out okay!

It was late at night when Milford Meanswell let himself into Bessie Busybody’s house.

“Bessie? Are you here?” Milford called. He heard her voice in the kitchen and wandered in. She was sitting at the table, talking into the phone and playing with the cord. In front of her was a pad of paper and a pen.

“Margret, if you could pull that off, it would be  _divine_!” She was saying. Milford tried to get her attention but she waved him off impatiently, “Tell everyone you know! We’re boycotting the paper until they do something about him! ... Oh don’t you worry about that. I’m sure I’ll find something. ... Good night, dear. Thanks again.” 

Bessie hung up and turned to Milford, “You’ll never guess what I’ve been up to!” she said excitedly.

“Actually, Bessie, I was hoping I could talk to you,” Milford fiddled with his tie nervously, “It’s about something Stephanie told me about over dinner today...” he paused, used to Bessie interrupting him. Surprisingly, she was quiet, giving him her full attention. She looked serious

“Well, it seems that there were some... unsavory characters in town earlier today. They were staying rude and hurtful things about Sportacus and Robbie and-”

“Oh  _that_!” Bessie broke in, looking almost relieved, “You scared me, Milford. I thought something  _else_  had happened. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to  _you_  about!”

“You... did?”

“Yes! I heard about what happened from Ziggy’s mother. I’ve been on the phone all night getting all the information I can about those hooligans. I’ve called nearly everyone I know in Mayhem Town and I think I have a way to get back at them!”

Milford was taken aback, “Is that really necessary?”

“Of _course_ it is! They can’t come to our home and cause trouble and think they can get away with it!”

“But, you don’t know anything about them! What if it was all a misunderstanding or they were just having a bad day?”

“All three of them?” Bessie scoffed, “You’re too trusting. Anyway, I found out where they work. I have my friends spreading the word; we’re boycotting both the ‘Mayhem Gazette’, which one of the men writes for, and the food store where the other one works. I just need some dirt on the woman...”

“And that doesn’t seem... harsh to you?”

“It doesn’t seem harsh _enough_!” Bessie snapped, banging her hand on the table, “If I’d have been there I would have given them what they  _really_  deserved!”

There was a beat of silence following her outburst. Milford put a hand on Bessie’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb soothingly. She let out a sigh and covered his hand with hers. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Milford stepped into “Cavity Carol’s Bakery”. Behind the counter opposite the door was a young woman in a while apron. Leaning over the counter were two men. One had a bandage over his nose and two black eyes. All three looked up at Milford as he approached.  

“G-Good morning!” Milford said with as much cheer as he could, “My name is Milford Meanswell.” He waited, smiling at them.

The three exchanged a look. 

“David,” said the man with the black eyes. He didn’t smile back.

The second man also remained stone faced, “Rick.”

“Carol,” said the woman, “Welcome.”

“Nice to meet you all.”

“Can I help you find something?” Carol asked.

“No, thank you. I was hoping to talk to you three. You see, I’m the mayor of Lazytown and—”

The reaction was immediate. David jumped the counter to stand behind Carol. Rick took a step toward Milford, “ _You_  are?!”

“I- yes? I’m the mayor of Lazytown.”

“You?  _You_  pile of tub, you’re the one who lets those weirdos run that place?!” 

“Jesus, Rick! Don’t say stuff like that!” Carol was shooting worried glances all over the small shop, “What if one of them is listening?!”

“Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about your little, shall we say,  _adventure_  in my humble town,” Milford was finding it hard to keep smiling, “I think we may have all gotten off on the wrong foot. I’m sure none of you meant any of what you said. I admit it’s a little unorthodox for an ex-villain and the town hero to be so close, and I thank you for your concern, but—”

“You mean for doing  _your_  job!” David shouted, stepping out from behind Carol and jabbing a finger at Milford, “It shouldn’t be up to Mayhem Town to clean up your messes!”

“But- there is nothing to ‘clean up’ in Lazytown!” Milford tried to explain.

Rick let out a “Ha!” of mocking laughter, “Did you hear what they did to us? They threatened us, pointed a  _sword_  at us, chased us with a robot, and  _then_  got their two cronies to drag us to the police!”

“As I said, I’m sure it was a misunderstanding—”

“How can you let them get away with all that?” Rick asked, “We’re harassed by your town and we didn’t see you _once_.”

“And you’re not even apologizing!” David pointed out, “You just think we all ‘got off on the wrong foot’? What idiots made  _you_  mayor?” 

Milford began fiddling with his tie again, “To be fair, you all said hurtful things to begin with—”

“Well I’m  _sorry_  your town’s filled with homosexual pedophiles that are touched in the head!” Carol barked.

Milford let his smile drop. 

He turned his back on the three and pulled out his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” Rick snapped.

Milford leveled them with a cold glare over his shoulder as he hit his speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

Carol clapped a hand to her mouth, “You’re calling _them_ , aren’t you? I _knew_ I shouldn’t have said anything!” She smacked David’s arm, “Why do I let you two drag me into these things?!”

“I’m not calling the Rotten’s. Or Mr. Glæpur or Íþróttaálfurinn. Yes I know about the ‘cronies’,” Milford said to their shocked faces, “I’m calling someone you should be even _more_ afraid of.” The call connected, “Hello, Bessie! Go right ahead with your plan. Call everyone. ... Well you can’t blame for trying!”

He hung up and tucked his phone away, resuming his glare, “By tonight, you,” he pointed at Rick and his broken nose, “will have been fired from the newspaper.”

His finger moved to David, still behind the counter, “Your wife will know all about your various love affairs. As will your mother.”

Finally, he pointed to Carol, “And the government will know all about your tax fraud and identity theft.”

He clasped his hands behind his back, “Also, we have found your addresses and forwarded them to Mr. Glæpur. I wouldn’t expect your homes to hold anything of value anymore. It’s amazing what you can do with a few phone calls and nosy neighbors.”

David went pale. Rick’s mouth was hanging open. Carol looked ready to faint.

Milford made his way towards to door. He paused as he opened it, “Oh, and one last thing,” He looked each of them in the eye in turn, “If you ever set foot in my town again, you’ll learn why I’m the Mayor.”

With that, Milford left the bakery. If he hurried, he could get back to Lazytown in time to have lunch outside with everyone.


End file.
